


Eternal Ringing

by Bonjour_Bonjovi



Category: Love Alarm - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, First Time, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonjour_Bonjovi/pseuds/Bonjour_Bonjovi
Summary: Lee Hye Yeong always liked Sun-oh more than he should of but what happens when love alarm is released...





	Eternal Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME
> 
> HYE YEONGS POV
> 
> ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORY

I’ve has always had a weird obsession with Sun-oh. I’ve always wanted to impress him and to make him happy whenever he’s in need of some affection but now we’ve both grown up I knew it was much more than that. When Sun-oh was away in the US I met someone. He was a bit older than me and we started meeting up and well, y’know we...

Anyway when Sun-oh returned I knew how I actually felt about him. It wasn’t what I should feel to someone who is like a brother to me. It’s so wrong but annoyingly that only excites me more. Makes me want him more. With the release of Love Alarm I knew that I could never download it. I needed to hide how I felt towards him. He could never know. On the night that he returned back to Korea we were sleeping together in bed. I wish he knew how desperate I was for him. My thoughts were of him and his scent as I drifted off into a sleep filled with thoughts and wishes of Sun-oh

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if u want me to continue


End file.
